<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HALA: Hearts Awakened, Live Alive by GazettExoticfan12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244081">HALA: Hearts Awakened, Live Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazettExoticfan12/pseuds/GazettExoticfan12'>GazettExoticfan12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lust for Blood series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATEEZHALLOWEENWEEK, Demons, M/M, Vampires, Wonderland MV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazettExoticfan12/pseuds/GazettExoticfan12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy chains rattled, a sound grating to the ears, interlocked one over the other, making any sort of movement impossible. A man was trapped in the chains that connected to each of the four walls of his prison with him kneeling at the very center of the room.  </p><p> </p><p>      Wooyoung as the First, the father and the Creator of the Original Vampires and of all Vampires. He has been trapped for a millennia and when he awakens all his Children feel their Maker calling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lust for Blood series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ATEEZ Halloween Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HALA: Hearts Awakened, Live Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we have the results of me watching the Wonderland teaser for Wooyoung and finally getting down to writing something inspired by it. I hope I can actually write the rest of this fic because I have no idea about writing this genre :') XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Heavy chains rattled, a sound grating to the ears, interlocked one over the other, making any sort of movement impossible. A man was trapped in the chains that connected to each of the four walls of his prison with him kneeling at the very center of the room. He had never been trapped like this, usually he'd be walking free a couple of hours after being captured since he was too powerful to be held by man-made bounds or be killed. But this time he had been careless and had been trapped in this forgotten prison for a millennia as a result. Runes covered every inch of the chains and the walls binding together with spells to weaken him and keep him trapped so he could find no escape out of them.</p><p>     -"Such a beautiful sight you are," a soft whisper drifted through the room in the air to his ears and the man's head snapped up in surprise, his eyes darting around t find the source of the voice. "Look in the shadows and you shall find me, love," the voice crooned with an amused edge to it. "Though it is a bit too dark for your weakened eyesight to work, those runes combined with spells are not really helping your other senses either. Though it was unexpected that humans even thought of using them. They even used the magic of the Underworld to keep you bound. I was curious to see why would humans decide to dabble in demonic magic. The poor witches must have been drained from their lives at the end." The chained man chuckled bitterly.</p><p>     -"I hope your curiosity has been sated then and you weren't disappointed with what you found here," he mumbled in the dark, the chains rattling again as he shifted his arms. He could no longer feel his legs from the numbness, but that could easily be fixed once he fed.</p><p>     -"I can break you out if you'd like." The prisoner felt feather-light touches across his back and shoulders. "I can break these spells and your chains as easily as breathing, I'm pretty high up in Hell's ranks you know."</p><p>     -"And what would you ask of me in exchange then? My soul perhaps?"</p><p>     -"Nay." The touches disappeared suddenly and the next moment he was looking up into a pair of red eyes, hellfire burning bright and fierce at their depths."I merely ask for your company since, to my understanding, you don't have a mate yet. Eternity is a long time to spend it alone and I want to be there to see the mayhem you will cause in your path to revenge."</p><p>     The bound man stayed silent for a while thinking it through. On one hand, he'd be free again, able to take revenge on his captors and feast on their blood, at least those still alive, and just the thought of that made him hungry and thirsty. And all he was asked for in exchange was to keep the demon by his side and in his bed, it didn't hurt that said demon was sinfully gorgeous. He himself was a sensual and sexual creature by nature and the demon looked able to keep up with him.</p><p>     -"Let us get out of here then, shall we?" he replied finally and grinned manically. His savior cackled in return and he took in the demon's lithe body with the broad shoulders, black hair falling styled and decorated with red highlights, definitely not hard on the eyes. "What should I call you?"</p><p>     -"San, that was always my name, but I won't complain about any pet names either," the demon smirked, a clawed hand tracing the prisoner's face carefully and a coy smile curling on his lips. "And what do I call you, darling?" A flare of San's power and time seemed to slow down before several cracks were heard and the chains dropped on the ground one after the other. The man stood up slowly, blonde hair falling to cover his eyes.</p><p>     _"Call me Wooyoung, <em>darling</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     At the same time in different parts of the world, heads snapped up as they felt the sudden flare of a bond they had thought long dead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Preview:</strong>
</p><p>     -"A godling you say?" Wooyoung gave his companion a devilish smile with his fangs showing prominently. "I've never tasted a godling's blood before, guess there's a first time for everything. Don't you agree, San?" The demonic lord chuckled lowly, his and Wooyoung's eyes following their target as the godling moved through the crowd unsuspecting of what was coming for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, this is my second entry for the ATEEZ Halloween Week and this is just a little taste of a future fic which also part of a series already planned, but this is all I have written so far. Hope you like it :) :) &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>